The Sun Lotus
by 9RoyalBlueTigers
Summary: "I'm terrible. Terrible at bending. Terrible at helping. Terrible at everything." He turned look me in the eye and this was the first time his gaze has never softened on me, "That is just a lie your head is telling you. Remember my little sun lotus, you shall be great, the greatest of the great, remember those words." And I did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**It All Starts **

"Grandfather, you called for me?" I sit obediently across from my grandfather. His back is turned from me and I watch in awe as the flame rise with every little movement my grandfather makes.

Some call him mad. I like many others in the camp call him a genius. And I am one of the lucky few who can learn from him. He is said to be among one of the greatest firebenders in the world. Grandfather had often told me I was born to surpass him.

Many didn't believe this when I was first born, I was born too early and this also caused my mother to pass shortly after I was born. I was told she wished to name me Ri after the sun but my grandfather wished to name Ren after that lotus plant. To which I was finally named Ri Ren, the Sun Lotus.

As I was stated before I was a weak child, from the start my true potential could rival even the greatest of great firebenders. But my true potential has always remained locked and hidden in me. Over during these past you it started to come out. When I first begun firebending my fire was a weak red, it continue like this till I was 10. The red fire would not go away, we thought it was my breath, but my breathing was perfect. We thought it was movements, my movements' bordered perfection. So, we believed it was my true potential was locked. Only when I was ten I was able to unlock it. My fire quickly turned from red to one of the most powerful and deadly flames, white. Fellow rebels were in awe when they saw a ten year old bending white flame.

"Yes, Ri Ren, Chey is up to something," My grandfather continued to breathe and exhale as I sat here patiently, "He wishes to find the Avatar and bring him to me."

I raise an eyebrow, "Isn't that good grandfather? The Avatar needs to learn firebending. Who better to teach him than you?"

My eyes are wide as the candles shoot up to the ceiling of the shack, "Child, the Avatar must learn water and earth before even attempting fire! Fire is uncontrollable, the Avatar needs discipline!"

"Of course, Grandfather. Please, tell me what you expect of me at the moment?" I ask.

"You shall go with Lin Yi and other rebels to find Chey and bring him back. We cannot afford for that idiot to go prancing around speaking of how great the Deserter is."

"Of course, Grandfather," I quickly leave the shack and make it up the hill to Lin Yi and other rebel members. They are either sharpening their spears or eating their dinners. Then all look up at me expectantly.

"Chey is making a mess of things again," I explain, I keep silent as groans go on throughout the group, "Lin Yi and I will lead a group to get the idiot and come back."

They all nod and the ones going groan. A long time ago we've organized group turns we are getting Chey.

I watch them pick up their spears and follow Lin Yi and me through the forest.

"There's a campfire ahead," Lin comments. I nod as I walk up ahead, but not before holding up my hand in a signal for the other to stand while I retrieve the idiot.

I can make out Chey standing in front of the camp fire and hear his voice as he continues to talk to someone, "He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival."

I run up right behind the tree to gain my composure before making myself seen.

"Who is the perfect person to train the Avatar?" I ask mock curiosity in my voice.

I watch as three people get in fighting stance while Chey's eyes widen.

"Ri Ren, how good to see you!" I raise an eyebrow as him, "Everyone this Ri Ren, Jeong Jeong granddaughter and his student."

A boy with tattoos and orange clothing is completely in front of me in a flash.

He is beaming while he looks at me, "Hi, I'm Aang! I'm the Avatar."

My eyes widen quickly before I bend down in formal Fire Nation bow, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Avatar Aang."

I stand up and expect everyone else in the group. Two teenagers who blue clothing, water tribe, no doubt. Southern Tribe? The Northern Tribe isolated itself, so it can't be them.

I turn my attention back to the Avatar as he begins to speak again, "You can get Jeong Jeong to teach me."

I smile at the young boy in front of me, who could only be four year younger than me, "I'm Sorry Avatar, but-."

"Call me Aang," The Avatar interrupts. I stare at him for a second before speaking again.

"I'm sorry Aang, but my grandfather cannot teach you."

His face falls in a split second, "Why not?"

"Because you aren't ready," I respond, I sigh, "I wish he would teach you, but he refuses, but if it helps, I can take you to our camp."

His face instantly brightens, "Yes, please!"

The water tribe boy stands up and speaks to Chey first then turns to me, "Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning."

The Avatar looks a bit hurt before trying to console his friend, "Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me."

"If Aang wishes to go to the camp, then he will. Even if we have to force his friends," I interrupt their little argument and then hold up my hand as a signal.

In a split second Lin Yi is standing before, who I believe to be Sokka with his spear drawn, "Don't move."

I put my arm around Aang as we walked through the forest.

"Now remember, when you meet my grandfather show him you most respect. And oh yeah puppy dog eye do not work on him," I at the moment was explaining what Aang should do and what not to do.

"Could you have your friends lower their spears?" The water tribe girl asked me. I turn my head to look at her.

I furrowed my brow and raised my hand signifying all over them to lower their spears.

"Wow, you really command everyone here, don't you?" Sokka asked me.

"Of course I do, my grandfather leads the rebels," I explain to him.

"Wow, you're like second in command here, aren't you?" He asks.

"No. Lin Yi is," I nod my head over to Lin Yi who chiding Chey as a mother scolds a child about finding the Avatar.

"Oh."

"Chey, my grandfather will see you first," I command as Lin Yi pushes Chey roughly.

"Oh, that's okay, we can chat later," Chey starts to back away again before Lin Yi pushes Chey with his spear now.

"Go now." He commands.

Chey gulps and tries to shoot Aang a reassuring smile as he walks down the hill, "Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!"

I keep my eyes trained on him till he enter the shack.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I wave everyone off as I make my way back to the forest.

"Where is she going?" I hear the water tribe girl ask.

"She has her own secret campsite near here," Lin Yi explains.

I make my way further into the forest.

My secret campsite doesn't exist. I sleep in different place in the forest every night.

It gives me a sense of freedom and something my grandfather does not control. Tonight I sleep on a tall branch overlooking the river, I open my palm and let the white flame burst through.

When I was younger Grandfather told me how fire was fueled by emotions and drives.

He told me to meditate on what my drive was. I tried to make my drive as impossible as it could be so I could never lose it. So, I could always try to gain power to try and achieve this impossible goal.

My goal? To hear my mother say she's proud of me. My mother is dead. She'll never say it.

I close my palm and stare up at the moon.

You know how people say firebenders rise with the sun, yeah, that doesn't reply to me at all. I woke up around noon and made my way back to camp.

Seeing, only Sokka and water tribe girl, around the river.

"So, where is Aang and my grandfather?" I ask them. If there was anyone's company I enjoyed the most, it was Aang. He seemed so carefree and happy, you don't see that a lot in the middle of the war.

"I think they went to the mountain or something," The water tribe girl answered not looking up from the river. I walked closer to her and saw she was bending water.

"Wow, you're a waterbender!" I exclaim, I've only seen firebenders and earthbenders in my life. I guess you can count airbenders too now because of Aang.

"Yeah, but not a very good one, I've haven't found a master," She explains. I nod my head in understanding, if it weren't for my grandfather being such a good firebender, I'd still be producing red flames.

"Can't you make up your own moves?" I ask her.

"Well, yeah, I've tried, too, but.." She doesn't give a reply because we know how hard it is to make up your own techniques.

"What if I show you some of my firebending? You could incorporate some of the moves to waterbending?" I ask her. It sounds like a pretty good idea on my part and her face instantly brightens.

"Oh, great. You two could go hopping along with your magic fire and magic water," Sokka who has been listening into our conversation exclaims sarcastically, "Maybe we should find Aang and have him show you magic air."

"Sokka, knock it off!" The water tribe girl exclaims.

I raise an eyebrow and look at the similarities between both their facial appearances, "Siblings?"

"Yup," Sokka answers while making a popping sound at the end.

"Well, Ri Ren, could you please show me a move," Water tribe girl asks with her eyes wide.

"Call me Ri and Sokka, you can watch too, you might be able to put some of the martial arts moves into your own fighting," I look over my shoulder to see Sokka quickly making his way over.

"You can call me Katara, Ri." Katara finally gives herself a proper introduction.

"Okay guys the basic to firebending, is kick, punch, and jab. But you should also be able to shift yourself. Bending is all in the legs, specially firebending. Your moves have to be direct and straight." I explain to them, before punch a arm forward that quickly releases a blast of fire.

"So, we just, kick and hit people?" Sokka asks.

"No, you should be able to move and dodge in a moment hestination too. Remember, it's all in the legs," I explain to them again.

"I think I unsteadstand, Katara gets into a stance and raises a blob of water in front of use before trying to move it with a kick. She obviously isn't use to this to stance and quickly fall down.

"Keep trying to work on it you guys, I have to go meditate," I inform them as I walk away.

"Bye, Ri!" I hear both of them call after to me.

I spend a couple of hours meditating, before I see Aang enter the shack, with a sad expression.

"What's wrong, Aang?" I ask him obvious concern in my voice.

"I burned Katara," He replies and turns away from me obviously ashamed.

I walked near him and wrap my arms around him, "It's okay Aang, she knows you didn't mean too. Fire is dangerous element."

All in my head I'm thinking, 'What is he doing making fire this early?'

"I'm never going to firebend ever again," He says solemly. I want to interrupt and say that it is every Avatar's duty to learn and master all four elements, but I don't. This isn't the right moment too.

"You don't have to Aang, you might need firebending to defeat some enemies, but that could be what I am here for. I'll firebend for you," I assure him this. I wonder I this is how it is having siblings, you trying to protect them and comfort them. I like the feeling of comforting and protecting people.

Suddenly Katara burst in exclaiming, "We have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!"

I quickly get up, "We're being attacked?"

Katara quickly nods. I am about to run away and defend this camp except Aang grabs my arms.

"I'm going with you," I nod once with a grim expression on my face.

We quickly make it to the river where some boats are lined up and a middle aged man in Fire Nation uniform with huge side burns in standing.

He turns toward us a gives a smile to Aang, "Let's find out what my old master has taught you."

Mine and Aang's grey eyes go wide, as she exclaims in disbelief, "YOU were Jeong Jeong's student?"

The man shrugs nonchalantly, "Until I got bored."

He launches a fireball and Aang which I quickly jump forward dissipate it.

Aang who had already dodged it is a bit away from me.

"Looks, like you've found a new friend, Avatar," The man spits as he shoot another fireball at me and quickly shoots another one at Aang.

I keep my arms stretched out to dissipate the fireball again. Aang quickly dodges fire ball after fireball while I try to come to his aid.

"I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a firebender is truly capable of!" The man shouts as he shoots more at us.

I can feel my grandfather speaking inside my head, 'Do not hit Ri Ren, you can see he has no self-control.'

He shoots another one at Aang who dodges it by forms a whirlwind at the ground and having a finger left him up.

"Whoa! Wild shot!" Aang exclaims in awe. Don't congratulate him Aang! He's the enemy.

"I'll show you wild!" He screeches as he shoots a whirlwind of fire, which some put some of our surrounding on fire. I try to dissipate as much firebending as I can. I want to switch to offense, but I know my grandfather would have disapproved of it.

Aang seems to be muttering something to him before calling to me, "Ri, go find Katara and Sokka! I'll be alright."

Something in his greay eyes seems to make me believe him as I run of into the woods. The man pays no attention to me.

My first stop is my Grandfather's shack, where nearby Katara and Sokka are getting ready for takeoff on Appa.

"Ri, come with us!" Sokka calls to me as I run by them.

"One second! I need something!" I call back to him. As I enter the shack I see the candles are all extinguish.

Even though I slept in different parts of the woods every night I kept all my things here. I picked up my bag and through it over my shoulder, till something caught my eye.

It was a note and over it was tile. The white lotus.

~Flashback~

"_What is that game piece, Grandfather?" I asked my grandfather as he though me the game of Pai Sho._

"_That, Child, is the piece called the white lotus," He picks it up and hands it to me._

"_Wow, it's pretty. Is it powerful?" I ask looking at him with wide eyes._

_He regarded my question for a second, "Some people overlook its significance, but it holds many tricks and secrets. Now Ri Ren, what is this piece called," Grandfather picks the white lotus from my fingers and replace it with another piece._

~Flashback end~

I quickly stuffed the tile into my into my pocket and stuffed the note in my bag, time for reading is for later.

I rushed back outside and looked up at Appa.

"Well jump on!" Sokka states irritably. I bite my lower lip.

"How?" I ask looking up. Do they expect me to yank on Appa's fur to climb up?

Sokka let on a exasperated sigh and got down. He throw me over his shoulder and climbed back up over Appa.

"Thank-you," I say numbly, "Now, to Aang!"

"Yip yip," Sokka commands as Appa lefts up over the ground. I am practically jumping in my seat.

"First time flying?" Katara asks me.

"Well, I had done jet propulsion, but this is flying with their work!" I smile at her before glancing down, "There's Aang!"

"Appa, down there," Sokka commands the flying bison. We land on the beach as Sokka calls to Aang, "Aang, come on!"

As we take of Aang asks us, "Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?"

Sokka looks down at our abandoned rebel camp, "He disappeared. They all did."

"Except me!" I interrupt with a smile on my face.

Aang gives me a small smile as Katara gasps, "Aang, you're burned."

Aang seemingly having notice this for the first time look surprised.

Katara goes forward, "Let me help you."

She wraps some water around her hand and takes a deep breath. She holds it against Aang burn and when she lets go, the burn is gone.

I can feel all our eyes widen except hers.

"Wow! That's good water." Aang exclaims

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asks.

Katara shrugs, "I guess I always knew."

Sokka, Aang, and Katara go into a further conversation about Sokka's previous injuries.

I take out the note in my pack and read it:

"_Dear Child,_

_The time has come where I can no longer protect you. You must find your own destiny. I have trained you for you to hopefully play a part in the ending of the war. That time for your training is over. I've trained you to the best of my capabilities. Use and understand your gifts, little Sun Lotus. You shall be great."_

I stare at the note for a second. Was I being abandoned? Did he only take care of me all those years because he wanted to use me as a tool? Anger quickly envelopes my sadness.

I watch as white flames eat at the letter. I am alone. I am unwanted.

We rebels have always been unwanted. Fire Nation called us traitors, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe called us monsters.

Why should I help this world? I look again at Aang. Sweet, innocent Aang.

I'll do it. Just for him.

I watch as Momo, the flying lemur, curls in my lap. I gently let me hand run over his soft fur.

I look again at Aang, Sokka, and Katara as they further go into talking about Sokka's past injuries.

I might be wanted here.


	2. Firebenders Are Not Meant for Cold

At the moment we are trying to approach the North Pole. My first adventure with the group had turned into helping refugees who were being bullied by the Fire Nation.

Sokka had been proven at being a military genius with his plan about protecting the Northern Air Temple. I did however wonder what happened to the war balloon.

Also at this moment, I am huddled in a pile of blanket because it is too cold here! How can people live here? Can't the water tribe live on the beach or something? But no, they have to live on the coldest places in the world!

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asks while rolling his eyes.

Aang replies quite sarcastically, "I have an idea! Why don't we all get on your back and you could fly us to the North Pole?"

Sokka, returning the sarcastic tone, goes on to reply, "I'd love to. Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for takeoff."

Sokka stands up and bends down, while wiggling his back, on which Momo jumps up.

"Just shut up, at least you guys are warm, it is cold here! Is there anyone else you guys can learn waterbending?" I snap. I'm tired of being here in this cold. I'm tired of Sokka's stupid jokes.

Katara being Katara, tries to be the voice of reason, "Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here." Sokka asks.

Ice spikes are suddenly come out of the ocean. My eyes widen as they begin to try and hit Appa, in which Aang tries to have him dodge.

"The oceans alive!" I screech while hiding under the blankets

I hear a splash and only assume Appa's been hit and were in the ocean.

"They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!" I hear Katara exclaim. Only at this I crawl out from the blankets and give a relieved sigh.

"There it is!" Aang points excited.

Katara, obviously in awe, replies, "The Northern Water Tribe."

Sokka looking surprised says, "We're finally here."

I can see why everyone is just staring at it. It's a magnificent city. Majestic. Welcoming.

I watch in amazement as canal workers waterbend.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara exclaims in disbelief.

Aang turns toward Katara, "We'll find a master to teach us no problem."

"Then on to earthbending!" I hold my hand in the air. Even though this city is beautiful it's still cold.

I watch as citizens of the Water Tribe rush to catch a glimpse of the Avatar. Aang waves to them all.

"This place is beautiful." Katara states.

"No kidding," I reply.

"Yeah... she is..." I hear Sokka mutter.

I turn around to look at him seeing him on Appa's tail, "Why are you on Appa tail?"

At the sound of my voice, he loses his balance and falls into the water.

I point my finger at him and begin to laugh.

This is the way to treat a guest. I stare at the huge feast in front of us the chief hosted for the honor of the Avatar. I turn out the chief's speech as I try to decide what to eat first.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" The chief announces as everyone looks down to three waterbenders bending water.

I watch their graceful movements, no wonder Grandfather always wished to be a waterbender. It was just so beautiful.

I turn my head to Katara quite sarcastically talking to Sokka with a white haired girl sitting right next to him, "My apologies, Prince Sokka."

"Wow, the expectations of being a royal has really dropped these days if Sokka is one," I announce while giggling.

"Indeed, Princess Ri Ren." Katara gives me a mock bow.

"Yes, very indeed, Princess Katara," I also give a mock bow, before we fall into a fit of giggles.

I've grown up with older people my whole life, I wonder if this is how 'bonding with friends' is, suppose to be. I hope so, this is fun.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh about it," Sokka says to us before turning back to the white haired girl, "So, it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking...maybe we could do an activity, together?"

The white haired girl looks quite confused and replies, "Do an activity...?"

Sokka, obviously nervous grabs the food closest to him and stuff it into his mouth.

Katara leans down to Sokka and whispers, "Very smooth..."

"Yes Sokka, you are the master of flirting," I say teasingly.

"I'd like to see you do better," Sokka tells me after he swallows his food.

"Fine," I reply while rolling my food. I look beneath at the rest of the tribe eating food. How do you even flirt? I've grown up with old men who have acted like my father's my whole life.

"Maybe you should flirt with him," Katara leans into our conversation and wiggles her eyebrows. I look at where she's pointing. Right at an old man Aang and the chief were talking too.

"Yeah, Ri, haven't you grown up with old men your whole life?" Sokka teases.

"I'm done talking to you guys now," I state and continue to eat my food.

"Aww, you don't think you're good enough for him, do you, Ri?" Sokka has the most immature smile ever.

"He's older than my grandfather, and that is just sick, Sokka. Please stop," I command.

"I thought you weren't talking to us anymore, Ri," Katara turns my words against me.

Scratch that. This bonding is not fun.

"You guys are stupid," I finally state. Later on I don't reply or move to their constant teasing.

The next morning I wake up around noon. I can never thank this tribe enough for providing me warm clothes. After I am dress I start to wonder what I'll being doing for today, I finally decide to visit the training area to Aang and Katara.

When I enter I see the whole class is entirely made out of boys. Now thinking of it, I've only seen boy waterbenders around here.

"Ri!" I see Aang run up to me, dripping wet.

"Aang, you must be a very bad bender if your this wet," I tease.

He quickly spins and airbends himself dry, "We were just sparring."

"Oh, great, another woman, looking to bend," I see the old guy Sokka, Katara, and I made fun of last night approach us. He must be the master is my instant thought.

"Ri is already a master bender. Master Pakku," Aang clarifies. I start to look around for Katara.

"A woman waterbender?" Master Pakku gasps while looking at me.

"I'm a firebender," I clarify even more.

"Well, Fire Nation has always been a bit backwards to train women," Pakku laughs and so does the rest of the class.

"What's wrong with women benders?" I ask him, then I turn to Aang, "Where's Katara?"

"Women are forbidden to bend here except for healing. I suspect your other woman friend is learning to heal right now." Mr. Cranky old dude states.

My jaw drops, "Women are just as good as men! Katara has every right to learn to fight!"

"Not in this tribe," He simply states. I feel as if I should strangle him at this very second.

I quickly compose myself before replying, "I bet you're just jealous because we, women, are simply naturally better at bending."

I feel everyone's eyes on me and I also hear a couple of gasps, one coming from Aang.

"Mind your tongue girl. This is our tribe and our rules. You should just be happy we accepted a fire bender here," He stares at me as if I am guck under his shoe.

I am about to retort except Aang's hand rests on my shoulder. I look back to wide grey eyes pleading with me.

I simply turn and leave the training room, but not before giving Pakku another glare. As I walk by some torches, they temporarily flicker white as I pass them.

I hope Pakku saw this small display of my power

I spent the rest of my day in bed. Firebenders are usually up when the sun is up, I am the exception. I seem to be tired all the time, especially in this cold atmosphere. I am, at moment, cocooned in 3 blankets and the warm goat, the tribe had given me.

Katara comes in first into our guest house.

"Guess what, guess what?" Katara was practically jumping around.

"What?" I ask in a bored tone. I expected she'd be a bit sadder about not being able to bend. Did they brainwash or something?

"My grandmother is from this tribe!"

"How?" I ask. But, before she can clarify, Aang enters, he quickly fall onto his mat.

"Someone's tired," I say in a sing song voice as I stand up. Gosh, I'm sore.

I listen to how Katara explains to Aang how her grandmother was originally from this tribe while I do basic stretches. I am in the middle of a split when Sokka enters.

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asks him. He kicks his bag.

"That bad?" Aang asks.

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it, one minute she wants to go out with me, and the next, she's telling me to get lost. So, how's waterbending training?" Sokka explains, instantly all our expressions darken.

"Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl." Aang explains.

"Why can't you come up with better nicknames Aang? I swear, we need a team member who is good at giving people names," I say.

Sokka, having his rare genius moment plants an idea, "Why don't you just teach her, Aang?"

By Aang and Katara's expressions, it seems as if the idea only just dawned on them.

"Why didn't I think of that? Every night, you can teach me whatever moves you learn from Master Pakku! That way, you have someone to practice with, and I get to learn waterbending! Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka points out.

"But you're never happy. Come on, Aang." Katara and Aang quickly exit the hut.

I quickly turn to Sokka, "So you and the princess, huh? Guess you might get your dream about being a prince after all."

"I wish you heard what I said earlier, she must think I am this annoying person stalking her and she's trying to be nice," He sighs.

"Don't take it too hard, Sokka. She's engaged after all, what can you expect?" I ask him.

I shrugged and move onto some fire bending moves, without the actual fire. I don't want to burn down the tribe.

"What?" He asks, "She's engaged? How do you know?"

His face is of pure shock.

"Yeah, I heard some people talking about it on my way over here," I shrug, as I do some flips and cartwheels.

"I need to go talk to her," He stands up walking toward they exit right as Katara and Aang come in.

Sokka stays a moment to find out why his sister has such a pissed off look on her face.

"Done so soon?" I ask as I stop my exercises for a moment.

"Master Pakku caught us," Aang informed us.

This gets Sokka away from the exit as he approaches the rest of us.

"Now, Master Pakku says he won't teach Aang," Katara tells us.

"He has to teach Aang! The world depends on it!" I argue, "We can get the chief to make him. He has power over him."

Everyone seems to like that idea.

"It's getting late, let's go to bed," Sokka states.

We all mumble good nights after this hectic day.

The next morning we stand in front of the whole council.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Chief Arnook asks us.

"Well, yeah..." I state with a shrug.

"I suspect he might change is mind, if you swallow your pride and apologized." Arnook says directly to Katara.

"Fine." Katara mutters. How could she agree so quickly? What happened to feminist Katara? Who broke this stupid tribe's stupid traditions?

I cast my eyes down as I hear Pakku states quite gloatingly, "I'm waiting, little girl."

"No." Ice cracks around Katara, "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!"

I turn my head as I see two pots shatter. Katara's display of power is nerve racking.

I'm not the only one who is nervous about Katara as Aang tries to talk to her, "Uhhh...Katara?"

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me." With some gasps in the room, this makes for the perfect dramatic exit except she turned to me, "Ri, come on."

"Actually, Katara, I'm not one to go looking for fight this is your own fight," I give an apologetic glance. I'm just as much of a feminist as the next woman, but I'm kind of a pacifist. That what happens when you have an enlightened grandfather raising you.

Katara doesn't spare another look as she rushes out, Sokka and Aang on her heels.

Slowly, everyone in the room makes their way out, hoping to catch sight of the fight.

I stand patiently in the middle of the hall as I reach into my pocket. I let my finger trace the white lotus as I bring it out. I stare at the tile in my hand, debating once again to burn it or not.

~Flashback~

"Grandfather, you were such a great admiral, why did you give it all up?" I ask my grandfather, I was as curious as any other child.

"Because child this war is all savagery. Why do you think I mostly teach you firebending defense? Looking for fights is not the kind of world I hope to see," He informs me while smooth's my auburn curls on my head, "The first step into a better world, is reserving yourself to no violence."

~Flashback end~

I am so lost in the flashback of Grandfather's lessons to me, that I almost ignore the sounds of the fight coming from outside.

I wait a few minutes after the sounds of the fight ends before going outside.

The crowd had left and no one stands there except Pakku. He doesn't have a scratch on him, so as expected he must have won the fight as expected.

He looks behind himself when he hears my footsteps. His eyes instantly goes to the lotus tile that still remains clutched through my fingers.

I see his eyes widen momentarily.

"Child, let me see that game piece," Grandfather has always been the only one to call me 'Child', so hearing someone else say it silences me and I obediently handed it to him.

It seemed as if his eyebrows touched his hairline, "Who gave this to you?"

"My grandfather, Jeong Jeong."

His eyes went even wider in disbelief, "The Deserter?"

I nodded my head at my grandfather's nickname.

"You are a master firebender, correct?" He asked, once again I nodded.

"Maybe you should come to our lessons and watch our fighting styles. Waterbending is the element of change. Also make sure your friend, Katara shows up on the time again," He handed me the tile again and walked off like nothing happened.

I was the only one left standing in the square.


	3. The Start of the Siege

Author's Note: I don't not own anything of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Also, I do accept any kind of reviews that may help my future writing skills. I would like to express my gratitude for people who review at all. I want to be a better writer, so I appreciate it when people point out my mistakes, so I won't make it again in the future.

Now onto the story...

I left the training center early, I have grown bored of watching Katara beat guy after guy after guy. So I just left.

When I first met Katara I never thought her a prodigy, but under Pakku's guide she is quickly rising to a level of a master.

Aang, is, erm, doing better, too. He can snowbend himself into a snowman.

Sokka is trying to start a friendship with Princess Yue.

And me? I'm just there.

At the moment I am trying to entertain myself by walking around the city. Every once and a while I show a little kid a firebending trick. It's good to have them see the beauty of it and not the destruction of it.

For my grandfather it was always difficult to have him see the beauty of it, but he always knew it was there.

As I walk through the city, a gray snowflake moves in front of my face. Soon more and more snow down on us. I left up my gloved hand and more build on it.

Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I left up my gloved and up a licked the gray snow. I just as quickly spitted it out. Don't ask why licked it, I just did!

It was the most disgusting thing ever. It tasted like I vomited then I ate the vomit. It was more worse than sea prunes! And that was saying something.

I listen intently to the chief's speech as we sit in the meeting hut with most of the tribe, "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe but they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka quickly jumps up out of his seat, "Count me in!"

Katara's eyes widen as she tries to knock some sense into her fifteen year old brother, "Sokka..."

"Be warned, many of you will not return." The chief states as some other men rise, "Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task."

I watch silently as Arnook give a three finger mark to each volunteer's head.

When it's Sokka's turn he glances at Yue, who stares intently at him. As Sokka turns away from her, I see Yue face forward and cry a few tears.

She's not crying for her tribe. She's crying for a forbidden love.

I feel my heart shattering in two as I see the pain in her expression.

When did I become some a love sap?

We, Team Avatar, and the tribe's warriors all stand at the wall, waiting for battle.

My grandfather always thought me how to fight through defense, which will come in handy today.

We look for the first signs of attack and we find it. It looks so small at first, I thought it was a snowflake, but as it comes closer, we realize it's a fireball

As the fireball collides with the wall it sends me flying backwards. I struggle to stand on my feet and get into the bending stance I desire.

~Flashback~

"Breath is the key to firebending, Ri Ren, never forget," My grandfather informs me as I stand in awe as he produces a fireball within his hand.

At the time, every let display of firebending could silence me.

~Flashback end~

I breath in through the nose and release it through the mouth. I am in the perfect stance as I motion my arms a couple of time before creating a fire wall, that protects the city.

The firewall is by far greater than anything my grandfather ever produced. It does not cover the whole wall, but it's close enough.

The power I am putting into this takes up my whole concerntration. I close my eyes, and take deep breaths, putting as much power as I can into this wall

I know this wall won't last forever, I am human after all, but it will help stop most fireball from entering the city.

I am not certain at how much time pass. Maybe it was only minutes, maybe it was even hours. I am only certain that my breaths become more ragged and firewall will collapse soon.

I try as hard as I can to try and keep this wall strong. I can hear more and more fireballs making its way through the wall.

I am just too exhausted to continue. I want it to end. I am so very, very tired.

I start to let my mind wander. How can the Fire Nation go through war every day for the last 100 years?

When I finally open my eyes, I see my fire wall possessing a weak red flames. It is dwindled in size.

~Flashback~

"Never let pride come before you. Always know when to back down." Grandfather explains to me as I absorb all the knowledge the is passing down to me.

~Flashback Finished~

I step out of my stance and watch my remaining fire wall disappear in thin air.

The sun is now setting in the sky, I realize I have been in this position all day. I suddenly feel even more tired.

I looked behind me to see the once magnificent city being devoured by black smoke. I remember sitting in awe as we ridden on Appa through the city. I remember my walks through the city as I showed children my firebending. How many of those children are safe? How many have lost their homes today? How many have just been lost to our world? No one should see war. It is not a magnificent sight as people call it.

People call my grandfather crazy when he turned to the life of a traitor. Now, I understand why he did it. I just want to go back to yesterday where I played with a young waterbender named Kaito.

He thought me how water is just about changing defenses into offenses.

He was just six, he had just begun his waterbending training. We spent the rest of the day playing tricks on the warrior class Sokka was attending. Afterwards we giggled and laughed over warm soup in his home. It made me feel like a child yesterday. As child, that could never be before. No child should be robbed of his or her childhood like this war has done to so many.

I'm done. I give up. I solemnly walk off the wall, in which no other soldier remains. Most of the wall is unstable with cracks and pieces falling off, expect for the area I was standing it, since it was the source of my bending, it was most protected.

I just want it to be yesterday again.

I make it to the house Kaito lives in with his father. His mother had died shortly after giving birth them him. He probably is alone in the house right now as his father tries to protect the city. Either that or he is in a neighbor's home. The latter more likely. But, I still enter the home.

"Kaito?" I call into the darkness.

"Have they stopped?" I hear a hushed voice call into the darkness.

Only then I realized they have stopped, maybe because firebenders are stronger during the day and it is now night time?

"Yes, they have," I answer, I remain standing there awkwardly as Kaito crawls out from underneath they ice floor. Smart. He bended himself his own shelter underground.

He quickly flings his arms around my waist, burying his face into my coat as tears are evident in his blue eyes, "I was so scared Ri, they wouldn't stop."

Sobs are completely shaking his body. Was this the same happy, care free boy from yesterday?

It seems as if the whole worlds problems are suddenly casted onto his shoulders.

I quickly kneel to his level, "Kaito, look at me. Look at me. It is okay to be scared. But, I'm here now. I will protect you."

He quickly moves his hands around my neck and buries his face into my shoulder, "I wish you were my sister, Ri."

I smooth his hair, "We are brothers and sisters, Kaito, just not by blood."

He lefts up his face up and smiles at me. But, it is only the ghost of a smile I had seen only yesterday.

"Let's go try to find my friends Aang and Katara," I instruct as I stand up and lead him out of the hut by the hand.

Kaito and I spend a while walking around through the palace, people had said they last saw Aang and Katara by Princess Yue. Where else would a princess be than in a palace?

Kaito eyes lids started to close quickly. I knew today had been an even tougher day than I had.

How stressed would you be if you were alone and close to death and there wasn't single thing that you could do?

Don't even get me started about when your mind starts playing tricks on you.

Since, I thought we'd be safe the rest of the night, I leave him by a window seat that overlooks the city.

I give up my search through the palace and move toward the city. It is like a ghost town. Just a few days ago, people were walking around the streets, carrying out their own business.

I believe I searched most of the city and to no avail found who I am looking for. It is a hour before daybreak when I finally get back to the palace. I am beyond exhausted. I just want to find a nice safe ditch and crawl into it and die.

I reach the window seat where I left Kaito to rest at. I sit down across from him and sigh.

How could I be so tired and restless at the same time? Fear is keeping awake, but exhaustion wants me to sleep.

In the end exhaustion wins.

It seems as if I was only asleep for a few seconds before I am shoken awake by a very nervous looking Sokka.

"Come on, Zuko is in the city," Those words get me standing up quickly and following Sokka in a haste.

I have already been told stories from the gang about the angry prince with a ponytail and scar who is constantly hunting Aang.

When we get outside the palace, I am surprised to see both Princess Yue and Appa waiting for us.

Princess Yue quickly lowers her arm to help me climb up, I shoot her a grateful smile.

"Yip yip," Sokka says in a grave tone.

I didn't know where we were going and I knew there was too much tension to actually ask.

I look at the scenery as we land Appa. There's grass? I had thought this land was frozen tundra. I am so shocked by how warm it actually is, I hop off of Appa and approach Sokka and Katara.

Katara tries to look me in the eye but looks away, "Zuko took Aang. He took him right out from under me."

"Where did they go…" Sokka mutters.

"Not very far, let's hope," I announce the group.

"I can't believe I lost him." Guilt is written all over Katara's face.

"You did everything you could, and now we need to do everything we can to get him back.

Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine." Sokka tried to reassure Katara.

"It's not like he can even really hurt Aang. If Aang dies he will just get reincarnated to the water tribes. Which might not be helpful if we are at the tribe with both male and female adults," Suddenly my assuring statement didn't seem assuring anymore.

I think we all silently agreed to ignore my statement.

We all start to climb onto Appa as Katara tells Momo to stay in case Aang comes back.

I can only say one thing about Zuko because I've never meant him before: He is dedicated.

I mean, who would be stupid enough to face this blizzard if they didn't really believe in this cause?

He is stupid but dedicated.

This frozen wasteland looks even worse, I rather face the battles going on in the tribe than this blizzard. This tundra certainly guarantees death.

"Look! That's gotta be Aang!" Katara suddenly calls.

"Where? I don't see him!" I exclaim trying to catch sight of him on the ground.

"I believe she means the light comet," Yue interrupts I look to where she's pointing and there it is. A big blue comet.

We quickly land Appa next to what look like a cave, with two figure outside it. One it bright orange clothing.

"Appa!" I hear Aang call as the bison touches the tundra.

Who I guess to be Zuko quickly gets into a firebending stance and looks toward Katara, "Here for a rematch?"

"Believe me Zuko, it won't be much of a match" Katara states carelessly, she is about to bend, but I quickly put my hand on her shoulder.

"Let me handle this, I haven't seen action through this whole siege," I inform Katara.

"Give it to him good Ri!" Sokka calls, as I stand up from the bison.

"Do you really think this girl could beat me?" Zuko smirks at the idea.

I furrow my brows at Zuko before jumping off the saddle and doing a summersault in midair before perfectly on my feet. Before Zuko can even attacks, I move both my arms in a quick circular succession before bringing both my hands together, giving a huge orange yet white tipped fire. This succeeds in knocking Zuko several feet and also unconscious.

"I'm losing my touch," I mutter. Seems like I still haven't recovered from yesterday's firebending extortion.

"Hey! This is some quality rope!" I hear Sokka exclaim. I turn my head to see him untying Aang.

I cross my arms, "Sokka, we have no time for this!"

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Aang screeches at the top of his lungs as he grabs me by the waist and airbends us both onto Appa. Sokka quickly climbs up after us.

Aang has the reins in is hands and we are all ready for take-off, except he looks at Prince Zuko another time.

"Wait, we can't just leave him here." Aang commented, I observed the weather again, we firebenders don't do good in cold. He would surely die here.

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka point up ward and his jaw drops as Aang gets off the bison and airbends himself and Prince Zuko onto Appa.

"Yeh, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!" Sokka says quite sarcastically.

As we take off, Zuko starts to gain consciousness again, "What..? Where am I?"

Quickly before he could apprehend where he was I grabbed his ponytail and bang his head against the side of the saddle, efficiently knocking him out for the time being.

Everyone stares in shock at what I had just done; Sokka speaks up first, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."


	4. Ending of the Siege and Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar: Last Airbender.**

**So I don't really elaborate on the friendship of Ri and Yue. I was initially planning on having a whole chapter surrounding their friendship. But, in the end, I decided to show their moments of friendship through flash backs later in the story.**

**Maybe this decision was influenced with me wanting to finish up Season One as soon as possible. Most of the plotline is centered within Book 2, anyway. Sorry, if this chapter is short, I would have uploaded the next episode, too. But since I was real busy last week (And I had exams this week), I wasn't able to write a lot of chapters ahead. I'm currently finishing up 'The Swamp' and a couple of scenes in future episodes. Enough of my lengthy explaining and onto the story:**

Okay, what would you do is the moon just turned red? I was tempted at that moment to jump out of Appa. Was this what Aang meant when he said the spirits were in trouble?

Aang and Yue started to get head aches and Aang said the moon spirit was in trouble. Agni. If there is one thing my grandfather had thought, is that you don't play shit with the spirits.

We all listen in stunned silence as Princess Yue recounts her tale of how the moon spirit saved her life.

I was the first person to speak up, "You must have been very important for a spirit to save your life."

It seemed as if Appa knew we needed to go to the Spirit Oasis, he went faster than I ever saw him go before.

When we land I see the soldier who attacked our rebel camp, who I later learned Admiral Zhao.

We are all prepared to fight as Zhao holds a knife to the bag where the moon spirit is.

"Don't bother!" Zhao snarls at us.

Quickly Aang tries a different approach. He drops his glider and holds up his hands in surrender, "Zhao! Don't!"

"It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe." Zhao states. I have to bite my tongue to keep from cussing him off.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang pleads with the idiot. He is right, Zhao!

"He is right, Zhao!" I look up to see and old fat man in a firebending stance.

I notice how Zhao, old guy, Aang, and I are all standing in a square around the pond.

Zhao doesn't seems shocked at all, only bored, "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

Wait, this guy was 'the' General Iroh? Dragon of the West? Now, that I look more closely at the glare he is sending the Admiral, I'm starting to believe all those frightening stories I hear about him as a child.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." Iroh tries to reason with Zhao, too.

Zhao doesn't remove the knife from the bag.

General Iroh thunders, "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold! LET IT GO, NOW!"

Zhao seems a little persuaded by General Iroh's threat, but still keeps his grip on the knife and bag.

Trying to stop any unnecessary violence out of this, I speak up, "You better listen to him, Admiral Zhao. I am willing to help him with his threat. If you thought your old master was powerful, you should see how powerful his granddaughter is."

Admiral Zhao who has regarded me for the first time eyes have widen. He bends down quite reluctantly releases the moon spirit.

I make the mistake of leaving my firebending pose.

His face seems almost desperate and mad as he quickly sends a fire blast at the moon spirit.

I, along with everyone else, am in shock. I feel as if I am stuck in the frozen tundra and have just realized I am to spend all eternity there.

General Iroh rapidly takes on the multiple firebenders, showing fierce power. Zhao seeing this fierceness quickly flees.

I quickly snap out of my trance and race after him. I am in full purpose to fulfill my threat.

I chase after him till we come to bridge.

Out of nowhere a fire blast blocked his way.

I, in shock, take a step back.

"You're alive?" Zhao asks shocked as I see Zuko's figure show up.

Shortly after Zhao says this, I come up with my own surprised greeting, "You regained consciousness?"

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko disregards me and starts firing at Zhao.

Wait an Admiral tried to kill his prince. And a general, who is also the Fire Lord's brother, is against Zhao?

It also seemed as Zhao knew General Iroh was in the North Pole, which meant he brought him, even though he suspected treachery from him.

This is all to mind blowing and hard to try and come up with a reliable conclusion.

No wonder my grandfather abandoned the Fire Nation, they are all crazy there.

I watch in shock as Zuko and Zhao battle. I finally at last come into my senses and start firing at Zhao, too.

Both Zuko and Zhao seem shock at my powerful white blasts.

Looks like I got it back.

Zhao blasts a fire blast at me, I know I'm not in the correct stance to dissolve it, so I use the bridge side to give me a base to jump off. I complete a perfect backflip while dodging the fireblast.

I hear Zhao's cried anguish of , "It can't be!"

Suddenly, a water monster stands over us. My eyes widen in fear, thinking it some sea monster. I quickly put two with two together and come to the conclusion this is the ocean spirit.

I quickly scramble to a kneeling position in front of the Ocean Spirit.

The ocean spirit quickly reaches out to grab Zhao, Zuko quickly jumps up and offer his hand to Zhao.

"Take my hand!" He pleads.

… WHAT IS GOING ON?

First, they are trying to kill each other and now he wants to save him?

That's it, when this war is over I'm having Aang appoint me the new ruler of the Fire Nation so I can get these crazy nut jobs out the country.

Fire Lord Ri Ren, Firebending Master of the Avatar, I like that…

Zhao begins to reach for Zuko's hand before withdrawing it, evident disgust in his face. Zhao is accepting his fate.

The moon spirit then begins to show some interest in me as I quickly put my head down again.

I see a hand, a water hand, placed in front of me.

The ocean spirit wants me to go with him? It's not as aggressive as it was with Zhao, the ocean spirit seems to be inviting me.

I quickly walk over and stand on the hand as it lefts up into the air. I momentarily look at the expression on Zuko's face, he seems, bewildered?

The ocean spirit suddenly dissolves into the canal, making his way back to the spirit oasis.

I quickly close my eyes. This water is supposed to be ice cold, but I feel warm. I'm supposed to suffocate in here, but I can breathe just find.

I keep my eyes closed, till I start to sense I am on solid ground again. I open my eyes and notice I'm in the spirit oasis again. Sokka and Katara stare at the fish circling each other in an eternal dance.

"Where's Yue?" I ask. Sokka's eyes meet my face, I see tears evident in his eyes. I get the message quite clear, she's gone.

I quickly fall to the ground tears eating me up. I do not cry for Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. I do not cry for Princess Yue who gave up her life for the world. I do not cry for the princess who only had a sense of duty to the people.

I crawl into a fetal position and an inhumane sound comes from my throat. I cry for a sweet teenage girl only one year older than me who is gone. I cry for my friend. I cry for the girl who I spent time with while teaching her the game of Pai Sho. I cry for the girl who always welcomed Kaito when I brought him to the palace when I wanted to spend time with my white haired friend.

I cry for a lost friend. I can hear our laughs echoing through my ears, I see our fun times flashing before my eyes. I cry for my selfless friend. I finally feel someone wrap their arms around me and join me in my mourning. Tiny, scrawny arms are wrapped around my body.

Later, I would realize this is Kaito. Kaito who always smiled shyly at the beautiful girl we mourn now whenever they met.

I wrap my arms around Kaito and I sob even more.

It feels as if someone has their hand over my heart and is slowly squeezing it. Pain goes through my entire body. I feel as if blood isn't even pumping to my head, I feel light headed. But, none of this matters. All that matters is my friend is gone. My heart is squeezed even more as I choke on my sobs.

This is true misery.

I stand in front of the palace sitting down in a cross legged position. I stare at the ocean where the sun's reflection is just starting to peak.

Sokka and Chief Arnook stand up next to me as we overlook the horizon.

Chief Arnook begins to speak quite wistfully, "The Spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw... a beautiful, brave young woman...become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud." Sokka says solemnly.

"So proud. And sad." Chief Arnook and Sokka both gaze up at the still visible moon. I left up my head to look at the moon, too.

"I'll miss her," I whisper, my voice croaking. It was still sore from those animal sobs racking in my chest only a few hours before.

Chief Arnook places his hand on my head as we continue to gaze at the moon.

"She wouldn't have wanted us to mourn her so much. She would have wanted us to be happy. That is what we should do," Chief Arnook comforted me as we continue to look at the moon.

I'll try to be happy in my future life for my friend.

My fun, innocent, and selfless friend.


	5. The Avatar State

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**AN: What can I say about this chapter except bang my head against the wall? **

**I wrote this on a plane after I woke up because my sister took up all my room. Anyway, I tried to finish this chapter and hope I would be done before we landed. And I did! But, this chapter sucks. Since the episode really centered on Aang, I tried to find ways to incorporate Ri in it. So, I set Ri up to get some new outfits, an example being her beloved hat obsession. I also showed her having a weakness at being easily manipulated. Let's hope she doesn't come face to face with Azula ;]**

**Also, my whole planning is off for this season. I want to appease my friend by making this a Zuko x OC fanfic. I saw an opening by trying to have Ri learn lightening bending from Iroh, after splitting from the gang. But, the only thing that would suck is that no more Azula & Friends confrontations. (Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee have always been my favorites) Who knows, I might panic and make this a Sokka x OC fic. **

**So, I'm in the middle of 'The Chase' trying to decide which direction to go into to.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter. It certainly isn't one of my finest. **

The next day we were all standing on deck getting ready for our departure. Aang did not actually master waterbending… But, Katara did! We have three bending masters in the group right now.

I also believe Aang will be paying more attention to his lessons now than he ever did with Pakku.

"Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it." Pakku hands a pretty amulet to Katara, which she puts around her neck.

"Thank you, Master Pakku," Katara quickly steps back so Pakku can speak with Aang.

Pakku hands a box of waterbending scrolls to Aang, "Aang, these scrolls will help you master waterbending. But remember, they're no substitute for a real master."

Sokka steps up with an eager grin on his face, "Sokka," Pakku pats Sokka on the shoulder, "Take care son."

I giggle at Sokka's expression as I move toward Appa.

"Ri Ren, could you wait for a second?" Pakku calls to me; I stop my path to the bison and walk back to Pakku.

"Child, I wish to give you a riddle, it might help you in the future," He clears his throat, "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

I roll my eyes, I knew the answer. One of my earlier childhood memories, I asked my grandfather to give me a riddle to prove how clever I was. This riddle never made any sense; I didn't even believe it was riddle. After that, I stopped asking for riddles from my grandfather.

It actually surprised me that Pakku knew this riddle (Though I won't show it), must be an old guy thing.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." I answer in a monotone voice.

"Looks, like you know everything you need to know," Pakku dismisses me with the nod his head.

As we are all sat on Appa, Pakku addresses us again, "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here." General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you will be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi."

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang cheerful voice commands. I didn't actually see Aang when he became a spirit monster, but I heard it was very cool. But, it was still hard to believe this little boy could become something so powerful. I would have laughed at the idea if someone told me Aang had to save the world if I didn't see true potential in him.

As we fly away Katara calls back to Pakku, "Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!"

We've been flying for a while now and we're finally about to reach the military camp.

"Why do you look so happy?" Sokka asks raising his brow.

"Oh, you, know, I'm just happy Aang gets to learn the next element. Closer to saving the world," I outstretch my hands repeatedly as I spoke.

"Ha, your just happy, we left the North Pole," Katara comments.

"That too. I'm just happy I won't get frostbite again," I shudder unconsciously at the memory.

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe-," Sokka starts to make a comment but I cut him off.

"Don't speak of it!" I command ice on my voice.

"But," Sokka begins to try to speak again.

"If you don't shove a hog monkey in it right now, my fist will make contact with the thing called your face," I threaten icily raising my fist.

"I feel sorry for Aang when she starts to teach him firebending." Katara comments again.

"Pssh, she adores Aang, for some weird reason." Sokka scoffs.

"That's right, I love Aang! Let the whole world hear it!" I wave my hands over my head.

I lean back to take a short nap, before I close my eyes, I swear I saw Katara glaring at me out of the corner of her eye.

They better name their kids after me.

"There it is!" I hear Sokka's distant voice call. The float feeling of riding Appa through the air disappears and the part of my mind that isn't asleep realizes we have landed.

I quickly try to get out of the blanket I've been tangled in a cocoon, to look around to see I'm alone in the saddle.

I quickly place m hand over the side of my mouth. It feels a bit crispy which I know I've been drooling.

Yes, I show up to important army bases looking like I've been sleeping on the ground for weeks, dirty, and with dried drool by my mouth.

"Ew," I mutter before just before jumping of the saddle.

"Mighty Katara," I hear a voice announce behind me. I quickly turn to see the gang facing some short muscly guy, "And, awh, the blessed Ri Ren."

I described how I looked like messes earlier haven't I? Yeah, I looked so blessed.

"Mighty Katara? I like that." I hear Katara say in pleasure.

I suddenly hear loud booms going on in the distance. See, I am in a very sleepy state and I am too lazy to actually lift my head up to look at what going on.

I prefer to, in this state, to curl into a feeble position while rolling on the ground screaming at the top of my lungs, "We're being attacked! We're being attacked! Agni!"

How do I have enough energy to do that and not look up? I don't know… I guess there would be a very acceptable reason to why, but I can't think of one. I am just this awesome.

After I was repeatedly assured we weren't being attacked I followed who I found out to be General Fong with the rest of the gang.

"Hey Fong," I call to him, he turns his head in my direction, "Does it anyone ever call you General Dung?"

Lame nickname, I know. I swear we need someone who can make decent nicknames in the group.

No one comments on my comment. I didn't really expect anyone too. I am still a bit woozy and my mind if still fuzzy.

I wonder if this is how it feels to be drunk.

I lean against Sokka as we all sit in the discussion room.

I momentarily look down at my clothes, the water tribe garb I was given was made from fur, which means it was stifling hot.

"I need to clothes," I mutter to everyone right before General Fong was about to speak. Everyone seems taken back.

"I believe, we can grant that request, but first do you wish to stay and hear my proposition?" General Fong asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I deadpan, standing up and making my way to a guard, which General Fong had waved over.

"See yuh guys later," I salute them lazily before turning around and hosting myself onto the soldier's back.

I can come up to a perfect explanation to why I just climbed onto a soldier's back, just give me a second…

No comment.

I loved my new clothes, they seem to be made perfect for spring, they are light a breezy, and may I say green is my color.

My top is like kimono style, but much shorter. It goes up to my knees, but is cut on the sides at my waist. The sleeves just go a few inches past my shoulder and I have a nice collar too. The pants are a plain black and I have black shoes that go up to my knees. The shows have several opening around my feet to my knee, which keeps it nice and cool.

I decided to grab and a green ribbon and tie my auburn curls back, so the Earth Kingdom soldier hat would fit better.

When I look in the mirror, I knew I would make sure nothing happens to this outfit.

Also by this time and the receiving of new clothes, I am out of my gray grump mood I was in from my interrupted nap.

I had another soldier escort me to the rooms Team Avatar would be staying.

We were stopped by General Fong himself. He waves of the soldier and proceeds to walk with me, silently.

He finally speaks up, "Lady Ri Ren, may I ask your opinion on something?"

I shrug, "Sure, I guess. But, drop the lady. I'm as far as from a lady as you can be. I rather be called 'blessed'."

General Fong nods, "You do wish this war to end quickly?"

I nod.

"Well, what if I said I had a plan to end this war right now?"

My eyes widen, "I'd say count me in."

I look closer to General Fong and see a ghost of a smile appear on his face, "Do you realize the power Avatar Aang possesses when he is in the Avatar State?"

"No, not really. I never saw him in it."

"Well, if we are able to have him control this state we can end this war now."

I furrow my eyebrows, "What about the other elements?"

"He can learn those elements afterwards, all that matters is the war ending. You do want to this war to end as fast as possible. I can see in your eyes how you, unlike the others, aren't oblivious of the war."

I bite my lower lip, by then we are in the doorway of Team Avatar's room.

"Just think about what I said," General Fong bows to me before exiting.

As I enter the room Katara pushes past me.

"What's up with her?" I ask Aang and Sokka as Momo hops on my shoulder.

"Well, did you hear about General Fong's plan about Aang glowing it up and defeated the Fire Lord?" Sokka asks.

I nod.

"Well, Katara is against it. You're with me right?" Aang looks ups to me his grey eyes growing wider.

"Of course, Aang, whatever you think is right," I give him a reassuring smile.

I was actually unsure of this plan, but I guess I'll go with what the majority says.

"This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may induce the Avatar State." A soldier informs us as he drops something into the tea pot. At the moment we are trying to find way to gets Aang into the avatar state.

"Ten-fold energy, huh?" Aang takes a sip from the drink.

His eyebrow quirks a bit, before all hell breaks loose.

"Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar State 'cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?" Aang is rides on an air scooter, speaking on a high pitched voice.

Sokka, quite tired, suggests, "I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death."

"You just had to drug him." I narrow my eyes at General Fong, as Aang crashes into a pillar and falls.

No one makes any action to help him.

After Aang recovers by that drug abuse we all stand around, while Sokka tries his idea.

"Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State." Sokka says as he turns away from Aang.

"I love surprises!" Aang announces smiling.

Katara steps up to close Aang eyes, while Momo places Sokka over his head.

I will admit that did look a bit creepy.

As Sokka is leant toward Aang, Katara uncovers his eyes, just as Momo screeches.

Aang jumps back in surprise before looking at his arms to see if his tattoos were glowing yet, "Still not glowing."

Always stating the obvious...

How many army bases have a spiritual room an oracle? I don't know... But, this one does.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the many nations. Now I will join the four elements into one! Water, earth, fire air! Four elements together as one!"

I watch as the oracle pours water into the jug, followed by dirt, then a torch, and finally a pump of air.

He then throws it at Aang.

"This is just mud!" Aang complains, can't argue with his knowledge.

"So... do you feel anything?" The oracle asks.

Aang furrows his eyebrows for a second before holding up his finger. We all lean in, who knew mud would work?

Aang leans back to sneeze. And also to release mud, which ends of on everyone.

"At least we get a free mud bath," I shrug as Katara and General Fong bend the mud of themselves.

"Gah, how do you even get mud stuck up your nose?" Sokka mutters to me after he finished his bath.

"Well, you could snuff it I guess." I comment. I already taken my bath earlier and at the moment am brushing my wet hair. I could heat my body temperature, for it could dry, but my curls need to air dry or it'll be difficult to tie it behind my back.

"Hey, where are Katara and Aang?" Sokka asks.

"On the balcony I guess," A smile plays on my lips, "I wonder if I'll be made the godmother..."

"Godmother of what?" Sokka asks.

"When Katara and Aang have kids of course!" I sigh.

"What? Ew." Sokka remarks.

"Well, we have to pair up eventually," I shrug, before realizing what I said. It was almost comical of how both our eyes meet each other's at the same time. We both jump up and let out a disgusted sound.

"I mean, after we get more members in the group, of course," I try to play down my last comment.

"Yeah, it would be pretty awkward for you to date Momo or Appa," Sokka shrugs smirking.

"You're disgusting," I mutter.

Earlier I stated how much I treasure my sleep?

Right.

Well, imagine what would happen if a 12 year old airbender jumped on your bed in the middle of the night. Yeah, fun.

"Sokka! Ri! Wake up!" I hear his voice call; he isn't jumping on my bed anymore.

"Huh?" Sokka and I grumble in unison.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State." Aang admits to us.

"You sure?" Sokka asks.

"Yes."

"Okay," Sokka replies nonchalantly, "What do you think Ri?"

I shrug, "I don't want to force Aang to do something he doesn't want to do."

"Do you think the General will be mad?" Aang asks worriedly.

"What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?" Sokka asks.

"Well, people who are actually older than him," I point out.

"Aang is 112 years old," Sokka deadpans.

"Let's go back to sleep," I order, everyone nods.

"The thing is I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So I guess that's it." Aang tells General Fong as we all stand in the discussion room.

Well, by 'we', I mean Aang, Sokka, and me.

"You sure I can't change your mind?" General Fong asks. He was taking this well.

"I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger." Aang explains. Wait, what?

General Fong simply replies, "I see. I was afraid you'd say that."

General Fong then launches his desk at Aang.

My eyes widen. I finally see General Fong for what he is. He might have the best intention at heart, but he is a desperate man.

I punch my fist out to release a fire ball at General Fong, which is blocked by another soldier's earthbending.

"Aang!" Sokka calls out, hoping to go help Aang, instead is held down by two soldiers.

I quickly turn to go to Sokka's aide, getting into a firebending position.

Three more soldiers melt out of the shadows. They summon up boulders and send them launching towards me. I try my best to dodge them, even firing blasts at them to send them flying back.

In seems to go in a distinct order, dodge, block, punch. Only then do I realize they are aiming lower, hoping to break my root.

When I finally realize this, two of the soldier work together to get the ground to rumble under me causing me to stumble.

The third sends another boulder launching at me again, which I simply summersault away. I'm on my hands and knees, watching in horror as another boulder comes flying at me.

It seems, all the lessons Grandfather had taught me suddenly flash before my eyes.

~Flashback~

"Sometimes, child, there is no way to avoid an outcome," His eyes solemnly bore in my skull.

I turn back to watch the hawk flying back to its nest with the fish firmly in its claws.

~Flashback End~

A boomerang suddenly smashes through the boulder.

I let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks Sokka."

"No problem, but could you please finish off the other two," He asks.

I outstretch my leg high and kicked into a semi-circle, releasing a stream of fire as the remaining soldiers.

"You couldn't do that earlier, could you?" Sokka asks as we run out of the discussion room.

"Well, I've never been trained for battle, just moves, which I have a hard time combining them," I explain defending myself.

"And you call yourself a master," Sokka mutters, I'll ignore that because Aang is in danger.

We run down the staircase, my full attention on the battle going on. My grandfather once told me airbending's main tactic is to evade. Now, seeing Aang battle, it seems like the best strategy, to avoid fighting. Grandfather would agree at Aang's decision not to fight.

When we reach the end of the stairs Katara stands across from us. When did she get here?

"What's going on?" Katara asks frantically.

"The General's gone crazy! He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State!" Sokka explains while Katara runs off.

Sokka reaches for his boomerang while I charge a fire ball, ready to throw it at any earth coin that comes near us.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Sokka's boomerang hits and successfully knocks a soldier off an ostrich horse.

Instead of wasting the already charged fireball, I send it toward three earth rings making their way toward Aang, successfully blowing them up.

I run towards Sokka who is near the ostrich horse.

"Good... bird... horse thingy..." Sokka tries to show he is no threat to the ostrich horse as he nears it.

I roll my eyes while shoving Sokka out the way. I quickly jump onto the saddle.

"Coming?" I ask, smirking, the task of me saddling myself onto the ostrich horse took no more than a few seconds.

I outstretch my hand to pull Sokka up to the saddle with me. I pull on the reins, making our way toward Aang and Katara.

"Come on, hurry up," I mutter to the ostrich horse, while kicking it. My eyes are filled with horror as I see General Fong burying Katara into the earth.

I watch as Aang begs in vain to get Fong to release Katara.

"Katara! No!" Sokka calls, General Fong then seems to notice us as he incases the ostrich horses' feet into the ground, flipping both me and Sokka over.

Sokka ends up getting stuck into the middle of an Earth Ring, while I am flipped farther than that, my eyes widen at the possibility of meeting the concrete ground at this speed.

I act without a moment's hesitation by punching a stream of fire out of my palm toward the ground, successfully propelling myself. I quickly, in the air, bundle myself into a feeble position, before I make contact with the earth.

It must have seemed as I was imitating the motions of the earth ring as I rolled through the ground.

I finally detach my arms to hold onto the ground, to stop my wheel like ride.

After staying in a daze for second while landing on my back, I quickly jump up to make my way toward Sokka.

"Come on, pull harder!" Sokka chastises me as I yank on his leg again.

"I'm trying!" I say. Suddenly an idea comes to my head. I grab both Sokka's feet into my arms while I let streams of fire blast out of my feet. Successfully propelling us both back a few feet.

"Good job. I guess." Sokka nods to me.

Suddenly a bright light falls on the courtyard; I twist my head around to see Aang glowing.

"The Avatar State," I mutter wistfully.

"It worked! It worked!" Fong seems quite full of himself.

My amazement quickly turns into fear as I see Aang produce a powerful air blast at Fong.

My mouth drops as I see Aang beginning to create an air vortex.

"Come on!" Sokka calls, as he grabs my hand, pulling us both up. We try to struggle against the vortex to get to a the ostrich horse who's feet are still planted firmly in the earth. But with Aang's power, the ostrich horse's feet seem to become freer.

I quickly close my eyes so sand won't go into to them, against the sound of the vortex I hear General Fong trying to reason with Aang.

This was the avatar state? General Fong described it as something that can end the war. But, it isn't controlled. This kind of power uncontrolled won't save the world, it'll end it.

Suddenly, all the power in the air seems to end. No longer is sand scraping against our skins. I open my eyes to see Katara hugging Aang.

I look at the ostrich horse to see its feet is free, I slowly make it carry us toward the others.

We are behind the general and I can make out the words, "I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the Fire Nation."

Sokka, finally getting fed up with this, raises his club and hits the general with it.

The general slumps down, unconscious.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka asks the other soilders. As if to emphasis his point, I conjure a fireball in my hand, narrowing my eyes at the soldiers.

They all simultaneously shake their heads no.

"Thought not," I mutter, closing my fist.

As we load up Appa, a soldier makes his way up to us.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" He asks.

Katara casts him a look, "I think we're all set."

"Come on, let's go!" I call, while wrapping my arms around Aang as he airbends us two onto Appa.

I lean back on the saddle as Sokka and Katara make their way up.

"Yip, yip," Aang calls.

Thinking back to the events I suddenly comment, "Well, that was interesting; at least I got free clothes out of it."

"Yeah, you should have gotten me a matching hat," Sokka replies.


	6. Moon Blossom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Last Airbender**

**AN: Sorry about updating late. I've been super busy. I have tutoring, then doing the summer classes, my mom so encouraged me to take. I've also coincidentally deleted some files without saving. I thought I had learned my lesson the first time when I deleted my first draft of The Sun Lotus. Anyway, I'm back up to finishing 'Avatar Day' and starting on 'The Blind Bandit'. I still have scenes from 'The Chase'. I also have to rewrite 'The Swamp' since one of my friends had told me that I should add romance in there. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and 'Return to Omashu' will be up as soon as I finish editing.**

**Enjoy.**

The Cave of Two Lovers

I let my feet soak in the water as I watch Katara and Aang practice waterbending.

It was nice to relax every once in a while. Especially, since we spent the last few weeks in the North Pole. It felt good to be back in the Earth Kingdom. Even though I am a firebenders and firebenders homeland is in the Fire Nation, it seems me growing up in the Earth Kingdom makes me feel as if this place as home. Also being dubbed a traitor and never actually seeing the amazing homeland can make you change your perceptive of home.

"You guys are going to be done soon right? We have a lot of ground to cover if we're going to make it to Omashu today." Sokka comments as he floats by us on a leaf in his _underwear. _I bet you expect me to be embarrassed, but surprisingly, I'm not. I grew up in a camp of men.

"What? Like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?" Katara asks as she rises placing her hands on her hips.

"I could be ready in two minutes. Seriously, whenever." Sokka defends himself, as he brushes the hair out of his face.

"Could you just let us relax for just one day?" I let out an exasperated sigh as I fall backwards, blowing a couple of lose strands of my hair out of face. Just when we begin to relax again, Sokka begins talking.

"You should be careful with the sun, Ri, you don't want those freckles to disappear if you get to tan," Sokka comments.

"Psh, we firebenders, are like immune to the sun, have you noticed how pale most of us are?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"Point taken," Sokka nods, just when hear a sound coming from behind us.

"Da, da, da. Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and brokenhearted." We all turn to a group of people making their way towards us. They were all dressed in colorful and unusual clothing. An aroma of happiness seemed to glow around them. Instantly, I liked them.

We all start standing up, our attention gained by the passersby, except Sokka, he falls off his leaf.

The man who was formally singing, points to us, "Hey, river people!"

"We're not river people." Katara says.

The guy looks puzzled, "You're not? Well then what kind of people are you?"

"Just... people." Aang shrugs.

"Aren't we all, brother?" The man outstretches his arms agreeing with the statement.

Sokka stalks over to them his _'Everyone is Fire Nation and trying to kill us'_ mode, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chong and this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!" Chong strums on his instrument while finishes leaving his hand outstretched.

"You guys are nomads? That's great! I'm a nomad!" Aang comments excitedly.

"Hey, me too!" Chong comments.

"I know... You just said that." Aang now looks confused.

"Oh really," Chong then glances at Sokka, "Nice underwear."

I giggle as Sokka grabs Momo to place the flying lemur over himself as he walks away embarrassed.

_Line_

We are currently listening to the group of nomads telling us about their trip to Kangaroo Island.

After Lily finished braided Appa's fur, she starting to braided my head. Three braids ran through my head with flowers in every intersection. The braids made me hair land right belong my earlobe.

I didn't have very long hair in the first place anyway.

Chong is strumming on his lute when Sokka shows up again.

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!" Aang informs him

Chong stops playing to reply to Aang's remark, "Well not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs."

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler!" Aang exclaims excitedly.

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow!" Moku sighs dreamily.

"I love rainbows," I comment with the nod of my head.

"Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me," Sokka groggily informs us, Katara who is make a necklace out of flowers glares at his last comment.

"We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows." Sokka sighs

"Wow, sounds like someone has a case of destination fever. You're worried too much about where you're going." Chong shakes his head at Sokka.

"You have to focus less on the "where" and more on the "going"." Lily makes a few hand gestures which end up tugging at my braid.

"Ow," I cry after the second pull was no hard.

"Sorry, little moon blossom," Lily apologizes.

"O. Ma. Shu!" Sokka states impatiently.

"Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi, so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe." Katara replies.

Right when Katara was starting to get fun.

"Sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Chong comments.

I watch as Sokka smacks his palm against his forehead.

"There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains." Chong informs us.

"Is this real or a legend?" Katara asks.

"Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself," Chong tells us as he begins to strum on his lute, Lily grabs my hand as we begin to dance to Chong's singing, "Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart! Built a path to be together! (Pause) Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes... Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"

We all clap as he finishes except Sokka.

Sokka, who is not amused replies, "I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine"

Aang smiles, "Yeah, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground. And we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable..."

"Aww, this was fun," I sigh, "Bye Lily."

"Bye, little moon blossom," Lily waves as I hold onto Katara's hand as she hoists me up to the saddle.

"Yip, yip," Aang calls.

_Line_

As we were flying through the mountain passages, Fire Nation soldiers begun attacking us.

We kept trying to dodge their fireballs, I even start to through my own fireballs to get some to stop other fireballs from hitting us.

"Launch!" I hear one of the soldiers yell.

Several fireballs begin to be fired at us.

We all scream in unison.

When we finally found the nomads again, we were covered in ash and scorch marks, and my hair was in tangles.

Sokka points forward, "Secret love cave, let's go."

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asks. I look at our surrounding at the ruins of a temple.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth!" Chong explains with a shrung.

Sokka stops in his tracks, "Labyrinth?"

"Fun," I give a sarcastic reply as I walk by Sokka.

Chong shrugs again, "Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Lily who is walking by us simply states, "All you need to do is trust in love... according to the curse."

Sokka's eyes widen, "Curse?"

I whistle, "Sure is dark in there."

We are standing in front of the cave that is entrance into to the labyrinth.

"Hey-hey! We're here!" Chong excitedly states.

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asks, while reading the cave's inscriptions.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever."

"And die," Lily deadpans.

"Oh yeah, and , I just remembered the rest of that song!" Chong strums his lute once while singing, "And die!"

"That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!" Sokka makes the no way motion with his hands.

"Uhh, if we're actually going to die, maybe we shouldn't. I like living," I take a few steps backwards.

Moku then points to the distance where gray smoke is coming from, "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!"

My eyes widen while Sokka states what Team Avatar is thinking, "It's Fire Nation. They're tracking us."

"So all you need to do is trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang turns toward Chong.

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead." Chong nods.

Aang pauses for a second before smiling, "We can make it."

"Everyone into the hole!" Sokka points, we all obediently follow his orders.

After a few minutes of walking the light from the tunnel entrance is called off.

Appa begins frantically scratching at the walls.

"Its okay, Appa. We'll be fine. I hope." Katara coos.

"We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?" Sokka asks. Obviously annoying the forever lasting source of light that is me.

"Uh, about two hours each." Chong casually replies.

Lily lights the rest of the torches in her hands, "And we have five torches, so that's ten hours!"

I quickly wave my hand to extinguish the extra light, while Sokka grabs the torches.

"It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!" Sokka lets out a sigh, then his eyes fall on me, "These are one the times, I'm thankful you're a firebender."

I narrow my eyes at him before opening both my palms, letting the flames dance around in them.

"I'm going to make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through." Sokka states.

"Well, at least I won't have to do anything, I'm fine with Sokka's plan. If I was the leader, I'd wing it," I shrug.

_Line_

We've been walking for what feels like hours.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." Katara lets out a exasperated sigh as we all stand before another dead end.

"This doesn't make sense. We already came through this way." Sokka begins to walk around while holding his map.

"We don't need a map. We just need love. The little guy knows it." Chong nods toward Aang.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map also." Aang shrugs.

Sokka finally looks up from the map, "There's something strange here. There's only one explanation. The tunnels are changing."

As if to prove Sokka's point the tunnels begin shaking.

I fall to my knees, "We're all going to die!"

"The tunnels, they're a-changin'. It must be the curse! I knew we shouldn't have come down here!" Chong yells frantically.

"Right, if only we listened to you." Sokka replies sarcastically.

"Sokka, this is no time for your snappy remarks! Find us a way out of here!" I stand up toe to toe with Sokka.

"Well, I'm sorry that your incapable of doing anything! Ever since you joined the group, I had to lug your around the whole time!" He retorts.

I'm a bit taken back but I quickly regain my composure, "That's a lie, you know it!"

"Said the girl who can't even climb a bison by herself!" He yells back.

Katara holds up her hands, "Everyone be quiet. Listen."

Just as she was beginning to continue Sokka and I heard a growl coming from the dark tunnel.

Momo jumps off Sokka's shoulder as I open my palm to light a fireball, as Sokka and I take a few steps into the tunnel.

Out of the darkness, comes some flying thing.

I scream, extinguishing the flame and jumping behind Aang.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong exclaims.

"No! It's a wolfbat!" Moku exclaims

Sokka begins swatting at it cause cinders to fly everywhere and even landing on Appa.

Appa starts to go on a rampage, causing rocks to fall down. Aang airbenders Sokka, me, and the nomads out of the direction of the falling rocks.

I scream as I see a boulder about to fall on Katara, Aang is there in a flash and pushes her out of the way.

I let out a relieved sigh before more rocks debris come hurtling down. Separating us from the waterbending master and Avatar.

Sokka and I attempt to dig our way through the rocks, I stop, seeing it as hopeless.

"Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us!" Chong tries to be optimistic.

If I wasn't feeling as I was about to cry, I would have laughed at Sokka's horrified expression as he exclaimed, "Nooo!"

I remaining sitting cross legged as I watch Sokka dig through the rocks, debris falling onto him

_Line_

I shuffle my feet against the ground as Sokka leads us through the tunnels.

We come to another dead end, Moku comments on this, "Oh, great! Your plans have led us to another dead end!"

"At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku." Sokka points accusingly at Moku.

"We shouldn't get angry. Just, like, wing it?" I take the space between Moku and Sokka just as Chong begins to speak again.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. We're thinking of ideas? Because I've had an idea for, like, an hour now."

Sokka, obviously angry, outstretches his arms, "Yes! We're all thinking of ideas!"

"Well, then listen to this: If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song!" Chong begins playing another song.

I clap my hands to the best. Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"Even if you're lost, you can't lose the love because..," Chong sings waiting for me to finish the line.

"It's in your heart!" I sing, I giggle as I see Sokka slap his forehead again.

_Line_

After we walked for what seemed like another thirty minutes we started to hear that growl again.

I turn my head quickly to see several wolfbats coming out of the cave.

Sokka is prepared to scare them off but to they just fly right past us. Weird.

"Hey! You saved us, Sokka!" Chong cheers.

"No, they were running away from something!" Sokka calculates.

"You mean, there are other things in this cave?" I whisper before pushing Sokka in front of me when the ground rumbles again.

The walls of the cave crumbled to reveal humongous creatures. If that wasn't enough, they had claws the size of my body. They looked, mole like, I suppose. Black and white stripes with down their back as it reached their tail.

My mouth seemed to have hit the crowd in shock as my eyes widen at this beast.

One of the creatures closes its paws which causes the wall behind us to close.

I am torn between being amazed or crying out for my life.

The creatures begin trying to spike us, which also causes the ground below us, to also want to hit us.

Sokka quickly grabs my arm and we slowly and quietly back away. Yes, Sokka, leave this creatures to ate the nomads.

Sokka, the idiot, has to step on Chong's abandoned lute, which causes the badgermoles to turn in our direction. But, they stop trying to kill us, an idea forms in my head.

"Play the lute, Sokka," I whisper to him. Sokka getting the idea quickly picks up the lute and begins playing it, quite horribly may I add.

"Hey, those things are music lovers!" Chong smiles.

"Badgermoles coming toward me. Come on guys, help me out!" Sokka tries to sing, horribly, well what can you expect? There's these giant creatures who can just step on us and act like it's nothing.

"The big, bad badgermoles who earthbend the tunnels, hate the wolfbats, but love the sounds!" Chong sings.

I try to sing a chorus, "B-big badgermoles. Who are… awesome?"

"Leave the singing to Chong moon blossom," Lily whispers in my ear.

The badgermole turns toward me again, and I am ashamed to say, I fainted.

Pssh, you can't really blame me…

_Line_

When I come back to my senses I feel the sun's rays on my body.

I slowly open my eyes, to find a familiar scene, the sky. I look to the side and see I'm on Appa saddle.

"Morning Sunshine," Sokka snickers, he's sitting next to Katara.

"What happened?" I mutter sitting up, rubbing the bump on my head.

"You completely passed out, we made it out of the cave thanks to those badgermoles," Sokka explains, "And Then the nomads went on their own way."

I felt a pang of sadness, realizing I didn't get to say good-bye, I shrug this feeling off.

"Oh, they wanted to give you these," Katara lets a couple of plant seeds fall into my palm.

"Cool." I mutter before turning to Aang, "How much longer?"

"We're almost there," Aang replies.

"Then we get to stuff our bellies. It's nice to know a king," Sokka lets out a dreamily sigh.

We finally landed and Sokka made a point of standing in front of us.

"The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about: the destination. May I present to Ri, first the first time, the great city of Om-," He pauses his complete face falling, I turn to look at the city, "Oh no."

At first I was stunned at the sight of city, the complete size of it. It looked as magnificent as all those stories have said about it, except, for the Fire Nation banner over it and the black smoke coming out.

I finally realize what was going on.


End file.
